


Gag Gift

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, Crack, F/M, Humor, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: April comes home from the hospital and Jackson has something to show her.





	Gag Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from the Tumblr shittyidea. I read the post around 4 am and it was hilarious then, so I decided to write a fic about it. Enjoy.

“I'm home!” April had just entered the apartment. Jackson was there because he was in a board meeting that ended early.

“Come here for a sec, babe.” She went into their office Jackson had set up for Grey Sloan’s paperwork.

“What's up?” She asked, kissing him on the cheek.

“I need you to not get mad.” He said.

“Not a good lead in.”

“I got something and I know it's stupid, but it's also really, really funny.”

“Oh my gosh, what is it?”

Jackson took out an Amazon box and opened it, revealing the package.

“Jackson, I swear-”

He started cackling. “I'm sorry April, it's so funny.”

“Condoms with Bible verses are funny to you?”

Tears of laughter were streaming down his face. “We don't have to use them. I couldn't believe they existed, so I had to get them. Please don't kill me.”

Despite everything, April could feel a smile growing on her face. “You're ridiculous.”

“That's why you love me, right?”

She sighed. “That's why I love you. Let's see if they got any good verses.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
